Mon Tour
by Nolwe II
Summary: Une mission a mal tourné et Heero se retrouve prisonnier de OZ avec un autre pilote... Heero's POV! Mention de 12, 1R, amitié 13 et 34!


En me baladant dans mes archives, j'ai retrouvé des fics GW (des OS) que j'avais écrite en anglais, il y a quelques temps. J'ai fait donc la traduction de l'une d'entre elles, j'espère que vous apprécierez !

**Disclaimer : Si c'est à moi ? Ben non. :( Dommage, j'avais pas mal d'idées croustillantes…  
Les GBoys : On veut pas savoir !  
Rhôoo, vous êtes pas drôle. :(**

**LEGENDE :**

_Mots comme ceci_ - Flash-back

**Mon Tour**  
Par Nolwe II

Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière… Je n'aurais jamais dû le traîner là dedans. J'aurais dû y aller tout seul. Si j'avais fait ainsi, il serait, en ce moment, dans notre planque, avec les autres, au lieu d'être enfermé avec moi dans cette cellule.

La mission n'avait pas semblé difficile. On devait s'introduire dans une base de OZ, voler les plans de nouvelles armures, et la détruire. Tout s'était bien passé, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait essayé de quitter la base… il y avait un système de sécurité que je n'avais pas repéré. Et quand nous sommes sortit pour rejoindre nos gundams, nous avons été entourés par des dizaines d'armures mobiles et forcé de nous rendre.J'aurais dû faire plus attention. J'aurais dû faire mieux pour mettre leur système de sécurité à zéro.

« Heero ? » Je le regarde, mon visage vide de toute expression, et il me sourit un peu. « Arrête de te sentir coupable. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« … »

« J'aurais dû moi-même faire plus attention… et nous ne saurions pas là. »

Il détourne son regard et regarde ses menottes, silencieux. C'est typique de Quatre. Toujours à se culpabiliser quand quelque chose va mal. C'est exactement ce que dirait Duo s'il était là.  
Duo…  
Il voulait venir et faire la mission avec moi, mais j'avais décidé d'emmener Quatre à la place. Un bon plan était nécessaire pour s'introduire dans la base, et seul Quatre était capable de trouver la bonne solution. Mais maintenant, je le regrette de plus en plus. Je sais très bien que ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de sa faute, mais j'ai fait une promesse…

_**Quelques heures auparavant**  
_  
« _La mission ne devrait prendre que quelques heures. »_

« … »

« Et nous reviendrons sans problème. »

« Je ne doute pas de vos forces… »

« Trowa, ne t'inquiète pas à propos de Quatre. Je te promets de garder un oeil sur lui. »

_« Heero__…__ »_

_« C'est ce que tu veux que je fasses, non? »_

« Non. Même si je ne te le demande pas, je sais que tu le feras. Mais je veux que vous reveniez tout les deux sain et sauf. Si vous n'êtes pas de retour avant demain, six heures du matin, nous irons à la base. »

« Entendu. »

Et maintenant, comment garder cette promesse? Même si Trowa, Duo et Wufei viennent à notre secours, ça pourrait être trop tard. Les soldats de OZ peuvent venir nous tuer à n'importe quel moment. Quatre peut se faire tuer à n'importe quel moment. Il faut que je le protège. Je sais combien il compte pour mon meilleur ami. Je suis le seul à savoir combien il tient à lui. Je me souviens quand je lui ai dit que le seul moyen de vivre sa vie correctement est de suivre ses émotions. Il a suivit mon conseil… et a finit par tomber amoureux.

_« Je pensais que les émotions ne feraient que déranger les missions et de mettre en danger. C'était la raison pour laquelle je rejetais tout sentiment humain et toute émotion… » il m'a dit il y a quelques temps._

« Mais ? »

Il a sourit doucement. Il savait que je m'attendais à quelque chose.

« Mais… j'ai rencontré Quatre. » Il a continué « Gentil et doux. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, mon coeur s'est réchauffé. Je détestait ce sentiment et voulait éviter d'être avec lui… mais après l'accident avec Catherine dans cette base de OZ, ça a change. »

« Et comment ? »

« J'étais content d'être en vie et commençait à craindre la mort. Et puis… il me manquait. Je voulais être avec Quatre… je le veux encore. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais avoir ce genre d'émotions… »

« Si tu suis tes émotions, Trowa, tout ira bien. C'est ce que j'ai appris. »  
  
L'amour… c'est un sentiment qui peut apporter une grande confusion. Moi-même, j'ignore ce que c'est d'être amoureux, comme il l'est avec Quatre. Mais je tiens bel au bien à certaines personnes. Je tiens à Réléna, elle est l'espoir pour une paix totale et c'est en partie ma mission de la protéger. Je tiens à Duo. Il peut vraiment être fatiguant par moment, mais il ne m'a jamais laissé tombé. Et je suis content de l'avoir à mes côtés. Je ne peux pas deviner les sentiments des autres, mais je les ai vu, tous les deux, me regarder avec une étrange lueur dans le regard… me regarder de la même manière que Trowa regarde Quatre.

_« Heero, tu devrais ouvrir un peu plus tes yeux quand Duo est avec toi."_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Quatre ? »

« Tu verras… »

Je lâche un léger soupir et regarde le pilote du Sandrock. Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets… Mais comme j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un compte à rebours fatal, j'en ai de plus en plus… des choses que j'aurais dû dire et faire.Peut-être que ce n'est pas trop tard…

« Quatre… » il me regarde, l'air curieux « Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Trowa. »

Il me regarde avec plus d'intention, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il devait savoir à son sujet. Je ne sais pas du tout si ce que je vais dire changera quelque chose, mais il doit le savoir. Peut-être que s'il sait à quel point il compte pour Trowa…  
Mais à ce moment, la porte de notre cellule s'ouvre et trois soldats de OZ arrivent, armes en main. L'un d'entre eux entre et prend Quatre par les cheveux, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

« Toi, tu viens avec nous. » il lui dit « Quelques questions ne te feront pas de mal, du moment que tu coopères… »

« Je ne dirais rien ! » Quatre lui répond avec colère en frappant le soldat à la cheville. Résultat, le soldat lui lâche les cheveux en hurlant et un autre arrive et donne un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac de Quatre, lui coupant le souffle.

« Sale gosse ! » Le premier soldat le prend à nouveau par les cheveux et le traîne hors de la cellule, tandis que les deux autre soldats commencent à le suivre.

« Attendez ! » Le soldat qui tenait Quatre se retourne et me regarde avec mépris.

« Quoi ? »

« Si vous voulez quelqu'un, alors interrogez moi. » je leur dit, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion. « Vous allez perdre votre temps avec lui. »

« Pas d'inquiétude, gamin, ton tour viendra dés qu'on aura finit avec celui-là… Ce qui ne devrait pas prendre longtemps. »

Ne me laissant pas le temps de réagir, il claque la porte derrière lui. Je peux les attendre traîner Quatre tout en ricanant…

Bon sang… J'ai échoué.

Il ne s'est passé que quelques heures après notre capture, c'est probablement encore la nuit… et je peux me rendre compte qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de nous garder en vie pendant longtemps.  
Si seulement c'était mon tour, et pas celui de Quatre. Je peux supporter la douleur et la torture, j'ai l'habitude… mais Quatre, j'en doute un peu. Même si c'est le meilleur stratégiste du groupe, il n'a jamais montré une grande force physique.  
Mais c'est trop tard, maintenant.

Trowa, mon ami, je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas pu le protéger…

Réléna, je suis désolé. J'aurais voulu continue à te protéger et à t'aider.

Pardon, Duo. J'aurais voulu te voir une dernière fois…

La mission a échoué. Pardon…

FIN

Voilà, c'est finit. A ce propos, il n'y aura pas de suite, désolé. Je n'en ai jamais écrit, et je ne prévois pas de suite.  
Duo : Méchante… comment je vais faire pour savoir si Hee-chan et Kitty-kat s'en sorte ?  
Utilise ton imagination, héhé.  
Duo : Sadique…  
Je sais. A plus tout le monde ! Biz !  
Nolwe II


End file.
